


Paging Mr. Rodgewill

by Momma_Sun



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom tord, M/M, Teacher AU, Teacher Tom, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Tom, just figured i should add those lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Sun/pseuds/Momma_Sun
Summary: Tord Lassin was a transfer student back in high school, he'd made quick friends with straight A student Edd Gold, who had introduced him to one of the most popular kids in high school, Matt Grieves. Tord wasn't planning on going to college, but yet here he was, with Edd and Matt by his side.What's the worst that could happen when half-way into the semester, his old Math teacher retires?





	1. New Teacher

    Birds were singing, the sun was shining brightly, dancing on the windowsill of Tord's room... Not. Clouds covered the sky and rainy was striking the ground with heavy force. The sun was only barely shining through the dark clouds, and the worst part? School. College to be exact. Tord was starting to wonder why he ever decided to go, oh right, Edd had dragged him along and just would not take no for an answer.

    Tord hated school.

    School was just the worst, sure he was amazing at Science and Math, but English? History? Nah, he flunked those pretty terribly. Ironic that he would flunk English, it was just a bunch of reading, in a language he was still learning nevertheless!

    Tord gave a loud groan when the oh so familiar tune echoed through his house. That would be his phone alarm. **Sunshine** **Lollipops** **and** **Rainbows** **everywhere~** God, he hated that song. He used to not care for it, just another carefree, happy little song. He made the mistake of setting it was his school alarm, so now whenever he heard it, he knew he had to get up for the much dreaded college.

    His body begged him to stay in bed, but he sat up anyway. He reached over to his phone to turn off his alarm. Monday, the end of a weekend, the possible worst day of the week for a student. Tord ran a hand through his hair before sighing and standing up. He did his usual routine, shower, clothes, breakfast, run to class because he was late. Though today was different, he actually arrived to class fairly early, only a few others were in the classroom. He checked the time, 7:32, he was late.

    If he was late, then where was everybody. He took his usual seat in the back near the window and pulled out his phone, shooting Edd a text.

**Tord:** **Hey** **Edd** **,** **where** **is** **everybody** **?**

**Oh** **, didn't** **you** **hear** **?** **Mr**.  **Gary** **retired** **,** **we** **have** **a** **new** **Math** **teacher** **:** **Edd**

**Tord** **:** **Huh** **, k** **new** **he** **was** **old** **but** **didn't** **think** **he'd** **retire** **halfway** **through** **the** **first** **semester** **.**

**He** **didn't** **want** **to** **but** **the** **staff** **encouraged** **him** **:** **Edd**

**Tord** **:** **Makes** **sense** **,** **so** **who's** **the** **new** **teacher** **?**

**Uh** **,** **think** **his** **name** **is** **Mr**. **Rodgewill** **,** **you** **have** **Math** **for** **most** **of** **the** **day** **anyway** **don't** **you** **?** **You** **should** **see** **him** **soon** **:** **Edd**

    As if on queue, the bell rang and Tord put his phone away. He had Science and History first, then lunch, then Math for the rest of the day. It was weird, but that's what he chose. He needed history and fought so he didn't have to take English, which meant he had extended Math. He didn't really care, numbers were numbers, no matter the language, so he was always great at them. It was always the word problems that got him, he just didn't do it.

    As everyone filed into class, he pulled out his notebook. He sat in the back so when everyone was seated, he had a bit of trouble seeing the teacher as he walked in. Didn't help that he was one of the shortest in class. As the teacher took roll call, Tord doodled, only stopping when his name was called. "Here." Was all he said to signal his presence.

    Per usual, he paid little attention to Science and History, the day went by normally. Lecture, paper, music, bell.

    Math, the only class where he didn't sit in the back. This was only because he has arrived late and all the seats were taken. He was stuck with a chair up front. At least it was a window seat. Tord sighed as he sat down, dropping his bag next to him. When the door creaked open, everyone went silent and stared as the new reacher came in. Tord didn't bother looking up, he put in his earbuds and put on some music as he continued to doodle in his notebook. Mr. Gary never commented on his mental absence, he always did he work, so why bother? This teacher was different, Tord flinched when he heard a slam on his desk. He followed the hand up to see a different face.

    "You must be Tord." He plainly said. Tord blinked and returned his stare, "And you are?" The man furrowed his brows, "Maybe if you were paying attention, you would have heard that I am your new teacher, Mr. Rodgewill. I'm not sure how your old teacher ran things but these," He took Tord's earbuds, a popping sound coming from his phone as they unplugged themselves, "Are mine now." Tord's eyes widened, "You can't do that! Those are mine!" Tom smirked, "They were yours, and now they're mine. They'll be yours again at the end of school, where you'll be staying for an extra hour."

    Oh it's on. As Mr. Rodgewill walked back to his desk, Tord's phone vibrated. He took it out to see that he had gotten a text from ones of his friends, Paul. He looked to the back, where said friend sat with a cheeky grin. Tord didn't like the look on his face. He looked to the text, doing his best to show no reaction.

**Looks** **like** **you** **just** **got** **knocked** **down** **a** **peg** **there** **Tordsie** **. :** **Paul**

He hates when people called him 'Tordsie'.

**Tord** **:** **Shut** **it** **,** **Paul** **.**

**Hey** **,** **you** **think** **his** **suit's** **a** **bit** **short** **on** **him?** **:** **Paul**

**Tord** **:** **Wattia** **mean** **?**

**Look.** **:** **Paul**

    And look he did, Tom was looking through papers on his desk. He gulped when he realized Paul was right, he could see every muscle on Mr. Rodgewill's arms and chest, Tord's mind was beginning to wonder, he didn't realize he was staring until the teacher looked up and caught him. Tord's cheeks turned pink and he quickly looked away, only for his phone to vibrate again. Shit. He heard footsteps get closer to his desk, "Mr. Larssin... You're in class. Phone." He stuck out his hand for Tord to give it to him. Tord stuck the phone between his thighs, "I think not." A grin sliding onto his face. Mr. Rodgewill frowned and wasted no time to reach down and grab the device, causing Tord's face to hotten. "I said phone, sticking it between your thighs doesn't change the fact that you were on it when you weren't suppose to be." Tord stared at Mr. Rodgewill, eyes wide.

    He heard a few giggles and chuckles from behind him, a few of the jocks were whispering to eachother, he didn't want to hear what they were saying. His heart stopped when he heard his phone vibrate on the teacher's desk. He looked to Paul, who wore the cheekiest fucking grin. His phone vibrated again. Mr. Rodgewill looked to the device, oh god he was reading Paul's messages. He saw the teacher's eyes widen and he made quick work to turn off the phone, his cheeks pink.

    He was fucked.

    Math usually went by fast for Tord, but he also usually had music blasting in his eardrums. The teacher talked for a bit before handing out papers to everyone, giving Tord his last. "Remember, you're staying after school." He reminded Tord. Tord huffed and rolled his eyes before grabbing a pencil and working on the paper. He should have been one of the first done, but he kept getting distracted, by what you ask? What the hell did Paul text him while the teacher had his phone?

    Tord gulped as he stood up to hand in his finished paper, he could feel a few people staring at him as he walked up, "I'm done." He plainly said, trying to think of anything other than Mr. Rodgewill's spiky hair or his partially shaven stubble or the black voids that laid where his eyes should be. "You can sit down now." Tord blinked and headed back to his seat... Oops.

    After what felt like an eternity, the bell finally rang. Everyone grabbed their things and headed for the door. Mr. Rodgewill cleared his throat, stopping Tord dead in his tracks. He forgot that he was suppose to stay after. With a heavy sigh he walked back to his seat and dropped his bag.

    The teacher stood up with Tord's phone and walked over to his chair, placing it down before walking back to his own desk. Tord quickly grabbed the device and looked at Paul's messages.

  **What** **was** **it** **you** **said** **about** **Mr**. **Rodgewill** **'s** **eyes** **being** **'** **beautiful** **black** **orbs'** **? :** **Pa** **ul**

**Or** **was** **it** **something** **about** **wanting** **to** **see** **what** **he** **looked** **like** **with** **his** **suit** **off** **? :** **Paul**

    Oh he's a dead man.

    Tord rose a brow when he saw papers slide onto his desk, "What's this?" He asked. Mr. Rodgewill sat down on the chair next to him, "You didn't do to well on the quiz." That was a quiz? Shit. Tord gulped, "Wattia mean?" The teacher took off his glasses and placed them on the desk his chair was attached to, "Look for yourself." He replied, gesturing to the paper. Good lord, he looked even better with his glasses off. Tord grabbed the papers and flipped through them. "46%?!?!" He yelled. He'd never gotten any less then a 50 or 60, his usual grades were 80 sometimes 90, but never in the 40's! He looked to teacher, who didn't seem to put much care into his reaction, "I took a glance at your other grades for this class and this seems to be the lowest you've gotten, am I wrong?" Tord ran a hand through his hair, his horns flopping back into place after doing so, "Yeah, it is..." The teacher cleared his throat again, "You know that you can always ask a friend for help, or get a tutor." Tord blink and looked at him with curiousity in his gray eyes, "Are you suggesting to tutor me?" The teacher shrugged, "Up to you."

    Tord thought for a moment, he shared his dorm with Edd, what would he think if Tord brought the new teacher in. He probably wouldn't care, it's just for tutoring. "Alright, sure." He shrugged. Mr. Rodgewill didn't show much enthusiasm, "So..." Tord rose a brow, "So what?" "About your friends uh... Messages..." Tord gulped "Y-yeah?" The teacher took in a deep breath and began to undo his neck tie, "That true?" Tord felt his cheeks cheat up "Uhh..." To his relief, Mr. Rodgewill only undid his tie.

    "I-is it hot in here or is it just me?" Tord asked, trying to play off his red cheeks, "Hm, no, it is quite hot in here." The teacher replied before standing up, "I'll turn down the temperature." Before Tord could say anything, he left. Shit.

    When Mr. Rodgewill returned, Tord's cheeks were still red, and it seemed the teacher noticed, "It wasn't just the room that made you hot, was it?" Tord could hear the grin on his teachers face. He felt a hand under his chin and was forced to look at Mr. Rodgewill, "You still haven't answered my question." Tord gulped, "Uhmmm... Uh..." The teacher chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes." Tord felt his face getting hotter, he didn't realize how close Mr. Rodgewill had gotten, his faced only an inch or two away from his own. Tord's heart beated so fast that he swore it was going to burst out of his chest.

    Mr. Rodgewill's phone went off before anything else could happen, he swiped his hair back and let go of Tord's face, teacher mode back in action. Even though he was right next to him, he didn't hear a word his teacher said to the phone, he was still in a trance of some sort.

    "Now... Where were we?" Mr. Rodgewill asked as he put his phone away, the smirk reappearing on his face. Before Tord could reply, a knock came from the door. The teacher growled before standing up and walking towards it. "Yes? What is it?" Tord tuned out from the conversation, his cheeks blazing hot from the thoughts that ran through his head. "Mr. Lasssin, your assistance is needed." Mr. Rodgewill called, snapping Tord from his mind, "Coming!" He stood up, "Bring your stuff, you're leaving early." Tord rose a brow, it wasn't anywhere near an hour. He didn't argue and just picked up his backpack, walking to the door. "Oh, uh, hi Edd." Tord mumbled.

    Ever since Tord had moved away from his home in Norway and became friends with Edd, the cola lover kinda because like his mom. Edd was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed, "Tord, why didn't you tell me you had after school detention?" He asked, Tord shrugged, "Didn't think is was all that important." Edd's eyes widened, "Sorry Mr. Rodgewill, but Tord's coming with me." Before the teacher could say anything, Tord was dragged off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed up some typos n shit


	2. Math is Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Math is hot, and so is the teacher lmao

    After Edd's scolding, Tord had crawled into bed. He always went to sleep after coming home, but today was a bit different, he laid in bed, yes, but he didn't sleep. Much to his disappointment.

    He just couldn't get Mr. Rodgewill out of his head. The way he spoke, the way his hair laid perfectly on the side of his head, his terribly shaved stubble, his black eyes that were like an ocean, and Tord was lost at sea. He especially loved how quickly he could switch between teacher mode, _and_ _sexy_ _._ As he was lost in thought, trying to sleep, is when it hit him.

    Tord had fallen head over heels for the new math teacher.

    Tord was never one to fall so quickly, he'd never had a crush until now, what was he suppose to do! Confess? He couldn't do that, Mr. Rodgewill was his teacher, and he was a student.

    Tord spent most of what he would usually spend sleeping, thinking of the new teacher. He gave a heavy sigh as sleep finally laid her soft blanket over his tired body.

    Tord opened his eyes to see Mr. Rodgewill sitting on his bed, "Hey sunshine~" Tord rose a brow in confusion, but before could say anything, the teacher had climbed ontop of him, "Sleep well?" Tord gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but he was silenced by a kiss. The norski instantly melted into the kiss, gladly letting the other male take control. Tord gasped when he felt a hand gently run across his crotch, "S-sir..." Tord huffed, face red. Mr. Rodgewill smirked but before anything could escalate, his voice rang in his head.

    "Tord? Tord? Tord!"

    Tord gasped as he shot up... Just a dream... He heard Edd call his name again. How long was he asleep? Shit. He threw his blankets off groaning when he noticed the tent in his jeans. "Dammit." He mumbled, pulling the blanket back on him, "WHAT?!" Tord called back, "Just making sure you're not dead! I'm going out to the store, wanna come with?" Tord thought for a moment before remembering his 'problem', "No, I'm good!" And a few minutes later, he heard the door shut.

    Tord groaned and fell back onto the bed. That couldn't be real, he just had a fucking wet dream about his teacher! That he just met a few hours ago no less! He laid still for a few more minutes before giving in and moving a hand down to his jeans. He ran the hand along his clothed member, biting the knuckle of his other hand. Tord wasted no time to remove his own pants, and within seconds, he was jerking himself off.

    Tord cupped his other hand over his mouth to muffle his moans, his face turning red as he let his imagination run wild. Guess it was a good thing Edd went to the store, though he was guessing that Edd wouldn't exactly be gone for long, so he quickened his pace. He'd need extra time to clean up.

    His breathing quickened as he felt a burn in his abdomen, he'd usually take his time with this, but he needed to make it quick. With a loud, muffled moan, Tord hit his orgasm, his gray eyes rolling to the back of his head. He needed that.

    Tord laid still for a moment before sitting up, "Ugh..." He looked to his red hoodie and groaned. "I really should be more careful when masterbating... Now my hoodies covered in cum, dammit." With a heavy sigh he slid out of bed and took off his hoodie, leaving him in just a white shirt. He didn't bother with pants as he walked into the bathroom, placing the hoodie down so the cum covered side didn't show, in case Edd came home mid shower. After taking off his shirt and turning on the hot water, he stepped through the curtain.

    Tord hummed a small tune as he cleaned himself, the showerhead drowning out the sound of the door opening and closing. It wasn't until he heard a voice call his name did he say something, "I'm in the shower!" Edd came home early. Really early, he'd just gotten into the shower... Huh. Tord shrugged and continued what he was doing.

    Tord rose a brow when he heard the bathroom door shut, he could've sworn that he had closed it, oh well, nice of Edd to not invade his privacy. Then he heard clothes hit the floor. Tord's eyes suddenly widened, Mr. Rodgewill was coming over to tutor wasn't he? _Oh_ _._ Tord felt his cheeks turn red, he wasn't gonna? No, no, of course not. He gulped as he heard the curtain open. Someone was inside the shower with him. _Someone_ _was_ _inside_ _the_ _shower_ _with_ _him_ _!_ All of Tord's held breath left him when he heard that soothing, deep voice, "Are you ready?' He felt cold hands lay on his hips and hot breath on his neck, "Your tutoring is about to start." Tord gasped as the teachers hands ran up his sides. "C-can't we start a-after the shower?" Mr. Rodgewill hummed, "I was thinking we could play a little game." Tord rose a brow, "A game?" He nodded, "I ask you math questions and when you answer correctly," He nipped Tord's ear, "I give you a little..." He leaned into Tord's ear, "Reward~"

    Tord shivered, "Okay... I'll play..." Tom grinned, "Great, first question." Tord cleared his throat and readied himself, "The square root of 2x plus 5 equals 3, what is x?" Tord froze for a second, "Uhm..." He tried his best to do some quick mental math... He was terrible at it, he needed pencil and paper. "Uhhhh, 1?" Tord felt hot breath on his ear, "Correct." Mr. Rodgewill moved to his neck, "Now for your reward." He lightly nipped at Tord's shoulder, causing the both male to shudder. After leaving a few dark hickeys, he pulled away, "Next question." Tord whined "Don't worry, its easy, I promise~" Tord begrudgingly gave in, using all his might to stop himself from grinding onto the male behind him.

    "4x plus 6 equals 4." Tord squinted as he tried to think, Mr. Rodgewill's neck kissing not doing the slightest to help. "Nnn, fuck, uhh..." Tord flinched when he felt a pain surge from his bottom, "No cursing." Tord gulped, "D-d... Did you just spank me?" Tord asked, "Yes, I did, and I'll do again if you say another swear." Tord weighed his options, "You're still yet to answer the question." Oh, right. "What was it again?" Mr. Rodgewill sighed, "4x plus 6 equals 4." Tord thought for a moment, "X equals negative .5?" The teacher hummed an approval, "Next reward~" He began to work on the other side of Tord's neck, though this time he let his hands roam freely. Several times they came close to Tord's hardened dick, but never did he touch it. God he was a tease.

    When the teacher was done, he took a second to admired his work, smirking as he did so, "Third question-" "Wait." Mr. Rodgewill furrowed his brows, "Is that anyway to-" "Shut it!" He raised his hand in preparation to spank Tord again, when he heard a voice. " _Edd's_ _home_ _._ " Tord gulped. Mr. Rodgewill froze, if he was caught doing this with a student by anyone, that could have some serious consequences. "What do we do?" He asked, "Stay quiet, I got this." Tord replied. "You locked the door right?" "Of course." "Good." Tord inhaled and froze when the teachers hands began to roam his body, "No is not the right tiiIMe!" He covered his mouth to silence further noises as Mr. Rodgewill pinned him to the wall, water dripping down his back. "S-sir..." Tord huffed.

    "How about we skip the game right now? We can continue later." The teacher whispered into the other's ear. "Tord?!" Edd called from kitchen, "Are you gonna holler back?" He asked, gently squeezing Tord's ass. "A-are you fffucking crazy?" He hushed, only too squeal with a hard slap, "What did I say about swearing?" Tord whimpered, "S-sorry Mr. Rodgewill..." "Tom." "Hm?" "My name is Tom." Mr. Rodgewill stated as he slide a finger into Tord's hole, earning a gasp from the other. "TORD?!" "You better answer him." "Fffu-da-hhnngg...." Tord managed to keep himself from swearing, "I-I'm in the sh-shower!" He hollered, mentally curing at himself for stuttering.

    Tom inserted a second finger and began to stretch him out. "This your first time?" He asked, Tord whimpered, "Uh.... M-maybe...." He nuzzled into Tord's neck, "I'll be gentle~" Before he could question anything, or before he was even properly stretched, he felt a fairly large object push itself into him. Tord froze with his mouth hung wide open, but he forced all sound down, only small squeaks erupting. "Jj-jesus Christ Tom, you're hhhuge!" He loudly whispered. "Don't take too long I gotta shower myself!" It seemed that Edd's voice trailed off, not like Tord was paying much attention with the new dick in his ass.

    Mr. Rodgewill staid still for a moment to let Tord adjust. After a few minutes, Tord gave a silent whine and rolled his hips, Tom wasted no time in moving. Tord scratched at the shower wall as he felt the other move, small moans escaping his lips. Tom bent down to kiss the marks he left, causing another whimper from Tord.

    Tom was starting to get tired of the slow pace and picked up the speed, causing Tord to heighten in pitch. He had to be careful, one false move and- oops... Tord let out a screeching moan, only for a split second before the teacher covered his mouth. "Jesus fuck, Tord, control yourself. I can't pleasure you if you're screaming like a slut." Tord let out another whimper, "Oh... You liked to be talked down to, do you?" Tom chuckled, "That's good."

    The teacher pulled out of Tord and flipped him around, hoisting him up and sliding right back in. Tord wrapped his legs around Tom and gripped his shoulders. Tom used one hand to hold Tord and the other to cover his mouth as he thrusted into the smaller male. It didn't take long for Tord to hit an orgasm, after all, Tom was aiming for his prostate. "Cumming already?" Tord hated the tone in his voice, but he couldn't express it with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure.

    After a few more minutes of muffled moaning and panting, Tord noticed Toms thrusts getting sloppy. The teacher moved his hand away from Tord's mouth but before the norski could say anything, Toms hand was replaced with his lips. Tord moaned into the kiss as he hit a second orgasm, Tom soon following suit.

    They both staid still for a moment and enjoyed the kiss before pulling away, both panting heavily. Tom smirked as he looked at his marks, "You might need a scarf tomorrow." Tord groaned and rolled his eyes. Tom chuckled and nuzzled into the others neck, not bitting or kissing or anything, just staying there. "Tord? Are you okay? You've been in there an offly long time!" Tord flinched, "Fuck fuck fuck!" Tord loudly whispered. Tom gave him a reassuring pat on his side, "It's alright, let's just quickly clean up and you can tell him that you wanted to be extra clean~" Tord snickered, "Like I'd ever wanna be 'extra clean'." Tom huffed, "You got a better idea?" Tord kissed his nose, "Just leave it to me."

    After Tom pulled out and they both quickly cleaned up, Tord got dressed as fast as he could and headed to the kitchen where Edd was, while Tom took charge of rearranging Tord's room a bit, specifically his desk so they could at least look like they were doing something before he had gone into the shower.

    It took a bit of convincing, but Edd eventually bought their story. Tord was sleeping when Mr. Rodgewill came over for tutoring and they did a few problems before Tord decided to take a shower. He took extra long because math is boring and he wanted to waste away some time, he also fell asleep. Tom was surprised how quick Tord was to think that story, and he just played along.

    Once Edd had left to make some food for the two of them, Tom sighed, "You alright sir?" He nodded, "I'm fine... Just glad that he bought it..." Tord smirked, "I know Edd like the back of my hand... Don't tell him but... I can play him like a fiddle~" The teacher rose a brow, "Can you even play a fiddle?" Tord frowned,"Its a saying..." Tom snickered, "I know, I'm just teasing you." Tord rolled his eyes before yawning, "I'm tired..." "I can see that." That damn smirk made Tord shiver.

    "Welp, I think I'm gonna hit the hay." "Aww, not even gonna wait for Edd's food?" Tord shook his head, "Nah. You can have mine." Tord said before he stood up and walked to his bed, crawling into the sheets and gladly letting sleep drag him away.

    "Oh, he's asleep?"

    "Yeah, guess he was still tired from his nap earlier."

    "In the shower?"

    "Yeah."

    "Well, here, you can have this. I didn't make any for myself so I guess I can eat his before it gets cold."

    "Thanks. I'll be leaving soon, no reason to stay if he's asleep."

    "Alright well, take your time. I'll be in my room if you need me, before you go that is"

    Tom chuckled, "I'll be fine, Edd. Thanks for the food." Edd nodded and left the room. He ate his food and then left, though he left a small paper on Tord's desk.

    It was his phone number and a small note that read "We should do that again sometime ❤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fixed some typos n shit


End file.
